


A Personal Insecurity

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Body image problems, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, Insecurities, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, domestic married life AU, makeup sex (sort of), rim jobs, thats not how that works will you dont have to worry about it but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Will has a very /personal/ insecurity about his body, and Hannibal aims to help.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	A Personal Insecurity

Will looked in the mirror and bit his lip. He turned, giving his body a long look. Other than Hannibal’s love bites his body was healthy and pristine, but he still felt self conscious. He turned around, casting his gaze over his shoulder to give his rear a look.  
The cheeks were pert and pinked from a healthy spanking Hannibal had given him a few nights ago after lifting his skirt and exposing his helpless rear, giving him a rigorous fingering and a firm hard paddling in punishment for his “naughty, slutty pussy”. The memory made him blush anew, but he chewed his lip nervously and spread his cheeks.  
His hole was neatly shaved, and a soft rosy pink, and even looking at himself in the mirror like this was more than a bit brazen for himself, but he was feeling self conscious in a way he hadn’t before and, well, he somehow felt he would be able to see the evidence.  
He tensed his muscles, and relaxed. Tensed, and relaxed. He reached back with a slight blush and felt his “cunt” as Hannibal liked to call it.  
Hannibal somehow materialized into the room, even though Will was sure he had locked the door behind him, and before he knew it Hannibal had his arms wrapped around his waist, nuzzling at his neck from behind and admiring the picture of them in the mirror.  
“Is it my birthday already?” He murmured huskily, obviously misinterpreting Will’s nakedness to be a coming-home surprise.   
“Touching yourself without me, you naughty girl……if my wife is going to be a greedy little slut, I might just have to punish her…”  
Usually Will adored Hannibal’s dirty talk, but this time he pushed him away.   
“No, I was just going to take a shower. I didn’t even know you were home.”  
Hannibal blinked, blanching internally that he wasn’t already ravishing an eager Will at this point in the conversation.  
“I got off early, I thought I would surprise you.” He stepped forwards and despite Will’s protests wrapped his arms around his waist again, this time in a gentle hold and less lustful one, and laid his chin on Will’s shoulder, once again studying the two of them in the mirror.  
“Hannibal.” Will snapped.  
“Will.” Hannibal’s voice was soft. He could sense something was wrong. He gently placed his hand over Will’s stomach and rubbed in soothing circles, gently rocking them side to side, swaying on his feet.  
“Hannibal.” Will’s voice was soft now too, barely above a whisper.  
“You look beautiful.” Hannibal returned in the same whisper.  
Will looked at himself in the mirror, and in his reflection Hannibal could see that Will did not believe him.  
“What is it?” He touched Will’s hip gently, basking in his soft warmth. He hadn’t even taken off his tie yet.  
“It’s nothing.” Will looked down when he spoke, his lashes a soft shadow on his cheeks.  
“You know you can tell me anything.”  
Will shook his head softly.  
“Will…”  
Hannibal turned him to face him, cradling his head in his hands and staring intently into his eyes.  
“It’s nothing.”  
Will’s eyes started to water. His voice dropped to a real whisper that he choked out.  
“It’s embarrassing.”   
Hannibal’s strong face held so much concern. He thumbed Will’s plump lower lip softly and Will reached up to grab his wrists, gently.  
“Please tell me.”  
Will pulled away and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Hannibal wanted to hold him but he could tell Will was on the verge of confessing his woes to him.  
Will put his head in his hands.  
“I can’t. It’s /mortifying/.”  
Hannibal loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves so he wasnt watching Will, hoping it would make him feel more at ease.  
“It’s not. It’s you and me. Whatever it is, I’m certain you’re being quite silly.” His tone had changed to a teasing one and he gave him a mischevious smile that Will weakly returned.  
“Come, I am an old man, and I have been thinking about how comfortable our bed is all day.”  
He gave him a hand to help him up and guided him into their room, laying down in the bed and holding Will, laying face up atop him, in his arms. He kissed the top of his curls softly, and held Will’s hand on his still naked belly.  
It was easier when Will didn’t have to look at him.  
“It’s just…”  
Hannibal could be patient.  
“My…/pussy/..” He blushed, looking to the opposite side of the room.  
Hannibal was glad Will could not see his smile.  
“I feel like I might… Be getting a bit…loose? And then I won’t be able to please you anymore, and you won’t want to have sex with me, and our marriage will be an awkward sexless one and you’ll find some virgin woman with long hair and start sleeping with her and I’ll come home to you and her on the bed and have to pack my things and go stay with Price and he’s really irritating and has too many cats and-”  
Hannibal cut off his escalating ramble with a kiss.  
“You are not. Getting loose. And I would never leave you.”  
Will shifted in his arms, still uncertain. Hannibal moved them so he could lay on his side beside Will, looking into his eyes to convey his honesty.  
“You are not getting loose. You couldn’t. Your tight little cunt is far too wonting to ever do such a thing.”  
Will blushed at Hannibal’s sudden seductive tone and started to feel a bit better, not to mention turned on.  
“Making love to you…being inside you…it is paradise. Your body is amazing, every bit of it, it astonishes me no matter how many times I bed you. Or kitchen you, or bath you, or couch you, or floor you…”  
His teasing tone had Will smiling and giggling while blushing terribly.  
“Being inside of you is breathtaking. You are like warm velvet, as tight every night as the first night I made love to you, squeezing around me greedily and trying to milk my cock like you were born for it.”  
Will was giggly and blushy and aroused and accepted Hannibal’s languorous kiss, accepting his tongue and pressing against him.  
They parted for breath, foreheads pressed together, limbs tangled hopelessly.   
“I want you. I need you. And my cock-hungry, naughty, greedy little thing would never give up squeezing my cock so tight…I know how crazy it drives you, I know how you beg for more and press back, you needy thing…”  
Will was aroused enough to be panting and whining softly, humping against Hannibal’s dress-pants clothed leg needily.  
Hannibal flipped him on his back, hooking his knees over his shoulders and pressing his mouth down to Will’s cunt, first in an opened mouth kiss and then in a fierce fucking with his tongue. Will tugged at his hair, yowling with pleasure and dripping onto his belly. Hannibal made love to his hole with kisses and licks until Will felt weak, and then slipped a few fingers in, pressing them in and out of his now well lubricated opening.  
He moved up to mouth at his cock, hard and throbbing and so very receptive to his warm, wet mouth. Hannibal sucked the head, licking at the slit until Will was oversensitive, fingering him and slurping his cock with his free hand squeezing him where his mouth wasn’t.  
Will whined and whimpered, gasping Hannibal’s name like if he said it enough times it would make the all consuming pleasure more endurable, as if it would soothe the intense feeling that he might simply perish from. Hannibal moved his fingers to be slamming against Will’s plump prostate and created a firm suction with his mouth and Will sputtered, shuddering and wailing as he came. Hannibal let him spurt on his belly and enjoyed feeling him clench in orgasm around his fingers.  
When Will had calmed down a bit, enough to look down at Hannibal still between his legs, he spoke.   
“So messy, my bad girl.” Hannibal teased, kissing the inside of his thigh. Will giggled, feeling naughty and happy and satisfied.  
Hannibal crawled up to hold Will in his arms again and Will cuddles into his chest, smiling and reassured.  
“Thank you,” he murmured, and Hannibal kissed his cheek.  
“Of course.”  
~


End file.
